pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pawn Stars: The Game Wiki:How to make a page
This is how to make a page CORRECTLY on this wiki. Item Page Step 1: Making the page If you are making a page on an item that's listed on the List of Items, go to the List and click the red link. You will go straight to the page. If you are making a page on an item that's not yet listed, edit the List with the new item and then click the red link. Step 2: The infobox When the page loads, go to the templates box. There should be a link called "Add other templates". Click it, and a popup will appear. There should be a part named "Most frequently used". Under that, there is a link named "Infobox Item". Click it. Now it will change to the template editing screen. There are various entry boxes on the left side, a preview button on the middle, and what the infobox will look like on the right side. Here's what you do to the boxes; Finding the rarity of the item is pretty hard to do. You need to guess on the rarity, but I can promise 3 numbers. If the line is straight down, put 0% (you need the percent sign, for it doesn't add it). If the line is straight in the middle, put 50%. If the line is straight up, put 100%. Finding the category is very easy to do. You just need to put the category name in full capitals (i.e. Military and Weapons for the Arkansas Toothpick). Time is pretty complicated. You need to put the time in by minutes, and if the item's sold under an hour, it's okay. If it's sold in a hour or longer, you need to google "x hours/days to minutes" and put the result in the box. Finding value is pretty hard if you don't know the value. Using a price list is an easy way to find the value. Other than those, you need to wait until a user brings in the item, and pay 200 dollars for the value. If the value is over 1,000, ''do not ''put commas in. They will be automatically added. Finding prestige is as easy as finding the category; just put the number down. Finally, for placeFloor, placeWall, placeShelf and placeLot, put a 1 in the box(es) where the item can be put on. Ignore version, and if the item is used in a task, put the name of the task in the Task box. And then you're done. You do not need to add any categories, because the infobox adds them. Step 3: Quotes and facts After that, press enter, and a new line will appear. Click the italics button on the top bar (near the bold button), and type "Quote coming soon." Press enter again and type "-Expert", but without quotations. Press enter a third time, and deselect the italics button. Click on the box that says "Normal t...", and a scrolldown menu will appear. Click on "Heading 2" and type in "Facts". Press space, and near the link button, there's a button with 3 dots and 3 lines. Click it, and make a line saying "Fact 1", another saying "Fact 2", a third saying "Fact 3", and so on until you reach Fact 5. Now, copy down the facts from the game. It's okay if you don't know all 5; you can add more later. Step 4: Publishing the article Now go to the publish button (it's in orange). Click it, and the article is published. But what about the picture? Well, you can leave it; one of the admins will gladly add the picture. Clerk Page Step 1: Making the page Like the other tutorials, go to the page you find the red link on (best one would be the List of Clerks), and click on the red link. A window will pop up. Click on the blank page option, and you're now making the page! Step 2: Clerk infobox Go to the template box, and click "Add other templates". In the entry box on the top right, type in "Infobox Clerk" without quotes. A window will pop up, with several entry boxes. Here's what they mean: *Intelligence: The intelligence of the clerk. For the next two boxes, Friendliness and Salesmanship, you need to guesstimate them, like the rarity of items. *Friendliness: The friendliness of the clerk. *Salesmanship: The salesmanship of the clerk. *Cost: The cost of the clerk in money. If he/she's free, put 0 in the box. *CandyCost: The cost of the clerk in candy. *Speciality: The speciality of the clerk. If he/she has no speciality, put nothing in the box. *Sex: The gender of the clerk. *Level: The level when you can buy the clerk. Leave the last box alone. Click OK. Step 3: Quote and Publishing Now, when the template is published (it should look like a green jigsaw piece), press enter. Now, press the italic button (it should be the button with the slanted i), and quote the clerk's quote on his/her page. Now, after you do that, type the clerk's name in. Now press Publish, and you're done. You can add a picture later. Customer Page Coming soon Decoration Page Step 1: Making the page The process is very similar to the others. Make a new page, and open up the template window. This time, type in "Infobox Shelf" if it's a shelf, or "Infobox Decoration" if it's a decoration or improvement. Step 2: Filling out the template Cost and Candycost are how much the decoration/shelf costs in money or candies, respectively. If you fill Candycost, the "Premium Items" category will be added when you publish it. Now, there will be a lot of boxes for Infobox Decoration, but only 3 for Infobox Shelf. Here's the rundown. *sellTime: Always for shelves, this is how fast an item will sell. Put the number in without the percent sign. *sellPrice: Again, always for shelves, this is how much an item will sell. Do the same with sellTime. The following are now for improvements. *customerPatient: How more patient the customer will be. W/o percent sign. *candyGiver: How much candy it will give you in 8 hours. W/o percent sign. *peopleFaster: How faster people will come into the shop. W/o percent sign. *knowledgeGiver: The improvement gives you a free knowledge level every 8 hours. Type anything; it won't show. *happiness: Improves the happiness of customers. You need to add the percent sign for this one. *counter: How much money it gives you in 8 hours. *maxcustomers: Increases the amount of max customers you can have. *backroom: Only for the Employee Room. *expansion: Only for expansions. Finally, there will be boxes that say christmas, halloween, valentines, etc. These detonate if the item is part of a Theme. One of them will be named notheme, which means that the item is not part of any theme. You can put anything in those boxes; it will still say what the theme is. Now that you're done filling out the infobox, press the OK button. Step 3: Description Now make a Header 2 header. Title it "Description" without quotes. Now, copy the description of the item from the game itself. After that, publish the article. You can add an image, but it's optional. Restoration Page Coming soon Category:Meta